CSI Miami: one: Serial
by BlackRaven
Summary: FINISHED CSI miami fanfic - Ep. 1 - there's a serial killer storming through miami and leaving a bloody trail 3 are already dead will the team catch him on time? COMPLETE! Please check out the next ep. that will be up in a few days!
1. Prologue

Ok everybody this is a CSI Miami fanfic but it's not really a fanfic - it's the characters from the series + some original characters of my own and I'm just going to be writing my own episodes, kind of my own show based on the show, if you know what I mean.  
  
Hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer - don't own them, don't know them, don't know who they belong to Jamie Sullivan is mine - all mine. If for some bizarre reason you feel like using her - go ahead! Just let me know 'cause I'd love to see what you wrote.  
  
***********************  
  
CSI Miami lab - morning  
  
"We've just had another one" Horatio said as he entered the lab and dumped a file on the desk. "Same MO?" Speed asked Horatio nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Speed, Calleigh and Erik watched him carefully as he took a deep breath "We need some help" he finally said "I'm gonna call Jamie Sullivan see if she can come down here"  
  
* "So who's that Jamie Sullivan?" Calleigh asked as soon as she Speed, and Erik left the room.  
  
"you never heard of her?" she's a legend" Speed said excitedly "Protégé child, out of high school at 14, graduated from MIT at 17, youngest person to ever join the police academy. She works with the FBI's crime scene division"  
  
"So how does Horatio knows her?" Calleigh asked  
  
"they worked on a serial bomber case a few years ago" Erik volunteered "Rumor has it the two of them had a thing" he smirked  
  
"Really!? I didn't know that? You think it's true?" Speed asked  
  
"you guys are unbelievable!" Calleigh sighed and shook her head, turning to leave  
  
"Hey what did we say?" Erik protested and Speed shrugged at him " What did we say?"  
  
* Horatio sat at his desk and picked up the phone, slowly dialing a number. Across the country in the middle of a small clearing in the woods in the state if New York a young woman picked up her cell phone as she kneeled next to a dead body.  
  
"Hey, it's me" Horatio said  
  
A smile came across the woman's face "I was wondering how long it would be before you called me"  
  
"So you've heard" Horatio sighed  
  
"kind of hard to miss" she replied as she leaned closer to pick up a piece of fiber with her tweezers, examining it closely  
  
"So, you feel like coming home?" He asked  
  
"You mean for a visit or are we talking something more permanent?"  
  
"I don't know. Will you settle for something semi-permanent for now?"  
  
"You always did have a problem with commitment " she laughed and got back to her feet "I'll be there tomorrow afternoon" She clicked her phone shut with out waiting for an answer and called out to the other FBI agents "Ok guys! This isn't our guy' pack it up and let's go"  
  
As the other agents started packing up their equipment she turned to the local Sheriff who was standing close by with his man in tow. "this is local, it isn't our guy. Sorry for your troubles"  
  
"and you just know that? You've been here for five minutes, how could you possibly know that?" He called out angrily as she started to walk away from the scene. "Because it's my job!" she called out over her shoulder and climbed into the SUV.  
  
* Jamie got of the plane and through baggage claim into the passenger hall, where she noticed a young man standing with a big sign marked J. Sullivan  
  
"I guess you're waiting for me" she said as she approached  
  
"Speed, Tim Speedle" he introduced himself as he looked at her, she was young, about his age, with long dark hair and clear green eyes."Horatio sent me to pick you up, we've had another one"  
  
"Well, I hope you have a large trunk" she smiled and indicated to her luggage. They got into the SUV and rode straight to the crime scene. Jamie took the time to familiarize herself with the case, going over the files Speed gave her and asking short questions which Speed answered.  
  
When they got to the scene there were already several police cars parked in front of the house and the area was sealed with yellow tape. They got out of the car and approached Horatio who was standing and talking with several detectives, when he saw Jamie approaching Horatio couldn't help but let a big smile come to his face.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in!" He said as she came over and gave him a warm hug. "how did you convince the feds to let you go so soon?"  
  
"My boss was getting tiered of me already, he actually offered to help me get packed" she laughed  
  
Horatio simply shook his head and smiled "you up to speed?" he asked a moment later, changing tones and returning to business  
  
"Learned all I could from the files on the way here" she nodded "you wanna show me around?"  
  
They walked into the house together, Jamie removed a plash light from her kit and directed the light at different objects to get a better view. The apartment was a mess, tossed furniture, left over food everywhere, a pile of dishes in the sink that was beginning to smell. There were dirty items of clothing on the floor and every surface - floor, kitchen counter, coffee table - was covered in dust and sticky.  
  
The body laid in the middle of the bedroom, at the foot of the bed, face down. Oddly enough the area around the victim was squeaky clean. A young woman kneeling next to the body smiled up as Horatio and Jamie entered the room.  
  
"Hey I'm Calleigh!" she introduced her self and pointed to the guy at the other side of the room "that's Erik"  
  
After saying her hellos Jamie joined Calleigh next to the body and leaned in for a better look.  
  
"time of death is at about 2 am last night, they only found him two hours ago. Never showed up for work" Calleigh informed her  
  
"Let me guess" Jamie said, looking around the room which was as messy as the rest of the house "he wasn't part of a cleaning crew"  
  
Calleigh smiled at the sarcastic comment "And I thought my apartment was messy!"  
  
Jamie carefully lifted the victim's hand to discover that the floor under the victim was as dirty as in the rest of the house. "So he cleans around the victim, but not under him" she thought out loud.  
  
"no, just a square meter around the victim" Calleigh replied  
  
"Let me guess, square meter exactly, down to the last millimeter right?" Jamie let go of the victim's hand and directed her flashlight back to the other room.  
  
"yeah, how did you know?" Calleigh asked in surprise  
  
"Just a guess"  
  
"did we figure out a cause of death on this guy?" Horatio asked as he reappeared in the room  
  
"Not yet" Calleigh replied "no sign of injuries, no visible trauma, Alexx is still working on it"  
  
"Ok guys listen up!" Horatio said as Speed joined the rest of the crew in the small bedroom "this is victim number 3, our guy is on the roll and he's not about to stop. As of this minute, this is our only case."  
** 


	2. working the evidence

Horatio stood in the glass observatory overlooking the autopsy room as Alexx dissected the latest victim.  
  
"No sign of trauma, all organs are intact, I have a slight discoloration on the lips, the skin has a yellow tone to it."  
  
"Arsenic" Horatio concluded  
  
"Looks like it" Alexx nodded "I didn't find any needle marks, so he must have taken it either orally or nasally"  
  
she leaned over the victim again "Let's see here sweety, how did the bad guy do this to you?" above her Horatio smiled faintly, Alexx was known for the weird way she treated her corpses. He never heard of another coroner who was in the habit of talking to his dead, he remembered how it freaked him out the first time the two of the worked together. Now, it was one of the things he liked best about her, the intimacy, the weird bond that she created with her cadavers reminded them all that these were once people, that this wasn't just about the evidence and the technicality of it all - it was a constant reminder of the human element in their work.  
  
Alexx took a small flashlight and directed it up into the victim's nose "He took it through the nose H" she declared "there's still some residue powder in the nasal cavity"  
  
"I'll need a sample of that" He said before leaving the observatory and heading to the lab  
  
* "so victim number one was stabbed, victim number two was strangled and now we think victim number three was poisoned!?" Speed repeated in disbelief "aren't serial killers supposed to stick to a method?"  
  
"not necessarily" Jamie replied as she got up from her place leaning against the desk and walked over to the illuminated board that was covered with various pictures of the three crime scenes "This guy is just starting, he's testing the water, trying to figure out which method he like best"  
  
"So what? The next murder will be by shooting?' Speed asked  
  
"I doubt it, our guy here is a neat freak! Shooting is too messy. That's why he didn't like the stabbing. Besides most serial killers don't use guns, the killing is what gets them off, excites them - they prefer it to be more hand on if you know what I mean"  
  
"so shooting is too impersonal, I get it" Calleigh remarked with a shrug causing Jamie to smile slightly  
  
"Yeah you could say that"  
  
"Ok" Horatio got up from his seat "Speed I want you to analyze the murder weapons - the arsenic, the rope and the knife wounds. Calleigh and Jamie the two of you go over the three crime scenes again, there's got to be something we missed. Erik, you and I are on victomology - we need to find out what our three victims have in common."  
  
They all nodded and picked up their stuff heading in different way, Jamie lingered for a second behind. When everyone else left the room she turned back to Horatio "H, when was the last time you slept?"  
  
"Don't start with that Jamie, I'm fine" He smiled  
  
"Then give them some room, they're a good team, let them do what they're trained to do" She said gently  
  
"I know they're a good team James" He smiled at her and she smiled back at the old nickname "I trained them" with that he turned and left the room. Jamie looked after him as he walked down the hall and sighed then walked out and joined Calleigh who was waiting for her out in the other hall.  
  
*  
  
"So victim one was 10 days ago." Erik started, pulling up a picture of the first victim on the large screen "Her name was Miranda Delgado, she was a cashier at the local supermarket. Neighbors said she rarely got out except for work. She was stabbed twice, found by a co-worker who came to check up on her when she didn't show up for work the next day"  
  
"Go on" Horatio indicated and leaned back in his chair  
  
"Victim number two was Sean Blake, divorced, one kid, ex-wife has custody" He pulled another picture on the screen "he was killed 3 days after the first victim, strangled to death. Unemployed, the apartment manager found him two days later, came to complain about the bad smell."  
  
"Any connection between the two?"  
  
"Nothing obvious. Blake was an engineer before he got laid off, they lived on the opposite sides of town. No indication that they ever knew each other"  
  
"but our killer knew them both" Horatio said thoughtfully "there was no sign of forced entry at either one of the crime scenes"  
  
"Meaning the victims let him in" Erik finished his trail of thoughts "so we're talking family, friends someone they knew"  
  
"What about our third victim?" Horatio asked  
  
"Victor Sanchez, worked at a gas station, no family. Neighbors said he didn't get out much either, they said they complained to him several times about the volume of his TV" He leaned back and both man sat silently for a second, the wheels on their heads turning.  
  
"Well, they were all loaners, kept to themselves, stayed in the house." Erik started, he suddenly sat up as if something clicked in his mind "Utility companies, you let technicians into the house all the time"  
  
Horatio nodded "and what do people who stay home a lot usually spend a lot of time doing?"  
  
"Watch TV!" Erik exclaimed "I'll check cable companies, Internet servers track down technicians"  
  
*  
  
"So you're the serial killer expert?" Calleigh asked from across the lab table as she and Jamie settled in the lab  
  
"There's no such thing as a serial killer expert" Jamie answered "Each serial killer is totally different. I'm good at figuring out patterns, finding similarities between cases that don't seem similar"  
  
"And similarities are everything, right?" Calleigh asked  
  
'Actually, no! They're important for figuring out you have a serial killer on your hands. You see the similarities are the ritual, the things the killer does every time he kills, the thing he excels at. So if the similarities are the patterns - the dissimilarities."  
  
"Are his mistakes" Calleigh finished the sentence.  
  
"Ok, let's get started" Jamie declared and the two of them turned their concentration into their work. 


	3. author's note

OK, I have a few more chapters of this story almost ready - I'll probably be posting it tomorrow - the only problem is I have no idea if any one is even reading this. Now don't get me wrong I am going to keep writing this story for myself because I'm loving it - but if no one is reading it then I'm not gonna use up the space to post it and take it off. I know a lot of people don't feel like reviewing because they feel they have nothing to say - even if the story is good they don't think they have a worth while comment - I know I often feel like it myself. But for me the purpose of reviews is just knowing someone is even interested!  
  
So let me know if anyone is even reading this - so I'll know weather to keep going!!!  
  
Love Black Raven 


	4. Cable guy

I don't own them I don't know who does - and I'm not getting any reviews! I hate not getting reviews! This story is really important to me people - please R&R!!!  
  
********* It was midnight when Speed finally took a brake and went over to the other lab to see what progress the others were making. As he entered the room he noticed it had been divided into three, the walls were covered with pictures of the different crime scenes and the illuminated table was covered in the victim's clothing and various pieces of small furniture. Calleigh and Jamie were going over everything with magnifying glasses and swabs.  
  
"It's late" He stated matter of factly "You girls still at it?"  
  
"Yeah" Jamie replied, turning her attention from the male shirt she was examining "You found anything?"  
  
"Well the rope was standard, could have been bought at anywhere. The knife wounds aren't conclusive the arsenic is special composite - usually used for pesticide, only instead of being 60% like any regular pesticide, this one was almost 90% toxic"  
  
"Someone really wanted to make sure Mr. Sanchez was dead" Calleigh said  
  
"I'm putting together a list of all pesticide companies that use this particular composite maybe we'll get lucky" Speed shrugged "What about you?"  
  
"Well victim number one was killed in the bedroom according to the blood spatter. Victim number two was dragged from the living room to the bedroom, we found a partial shoe print that ended up in a dead end. We got a glass with arsenic residue in Victim number three's kitchen." Calleigh provided  
  
"But there were no prints, no nothing." Jamie continued "We found ammonia all over the place, so we figure that's what he used to clean the floor."  
  
"So basically, we've got nothing to lead us to this guy" Speed sighed and leaned against the table "we have to just sit around and wait for him to kill again"  
  
the silence spread across the room as the three of them stood there and looked at each other glumly , letting the reality of the tragic situation sink in.  
  
* THE NEXT DAY - BLUE STAR CABLE COMPANY  
  
"Mr. Sorenson, all three victims were your clients, all had their cables installed in the past 6 month. That's quite a coincidence isn't it?" Erik heard Horatio ask as they both walked down the corridor with the manager of the cable company.  
  
"We have more than 8,000 clients Mr. Cain" The manager shrugged  
  
"And you just lost three of them" Horatio said harshly "we're going to need your employment records and access to your service files"  
  
"I'm gonna need to see a warrant for that"  
  
"Mr. Sorenson" Horatio said quietly, moving so his face was only inches away from the manager's face. Erik knew that look, it was the Don't even try to mess with me look, and after a few years working beside Horatio Erik knew you'd have to have a death wish to try to refuse him when he was in that mood. "There's a serial killer out there who already killed three people and the only connection between these victims so far is you! Now I can go and get a warrant but I promise you - if one more person gets killed while I'm wasting my time on you - I swear to god there isn't a hole deep enough in the world for you to crawl to so I wouldn't find you!"  
  
The two men stared at each other or a few minutes and finally the manager broke and nodded his head. 10 minutes later Horatio and Erik were elbow deep in employment files and service records, trying to find anything that will help them build a case.  
  
"H, check this out" Erik called from his place in front of the computer "All three of our victims reported technical problems and were sent a technician in the past two month"  
  
"Who's the technician?" Horatio peered over his shoulder while Erik scrolled down the screen looking for a name  
  
"Craig Donavon, he serviced all three victims"  
  
A quick search through the filing cabinet produced Craig Donavon's employment record - a thin folder with only a few pages in it and no picture, but before they could look any further Horatio's phone rang. Picking it up, he listened for a few minutes before hanging up again. The grim look on his face made the next words out of his mouth somewhat redundant  
  
"We have another victim" 


	5. Another one bites the dust

4th crime scene  
  
"This guy isn't stopping is he/" Calleigh said quietly as the four of them stood outside the apartment building waiting for their turn to go inside. To her surprise it was Jamie who placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.  
  
Horatio broke away from Detective Seviah and joined them, giving them the ok to go into the house, Alexx in tow.  
  
They walked carefully, trying to stay in a straight line, checking the floor beneath them to make sure they were not trampling any important evidence. Just like the three other crime scenes, the apartment was a mess. Left over food, discarded clothing and a sky-high pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Erik lingered by the front door - checking for signs of forced entry while the others continued to the bedroom.  
  
They tried to remain close to the walls and not disturb any footprints the killer might have left while Alexx went over to the body.  
  
"Let's see what they've done to you shall we?" She murmured as she started checking the body and Speed and Calleigh started taking pictures of the crime scene.  
  
"Cause of death - suffocation" Alexx began saying out loud "the trachea is broken, there's some contusions to the neck indicating manual strangulation"  
  
"I guess he found his favorite method huh Jamie" Speed tried to ease the tension, but Jamie only nodded grimly - she had her fair share of experience with serial killers - and this one was beginning to worry her. She glanced over at Horatio, from the look on his face she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Strangulation tells us something about this guy" She said as she kneeled next to Alexx and began taking swabs of the neck surface "It means he's looking for control or power, which also means that he's probably not in a position of power in real life. The shape of the contusions indicates he was standing in front of the victim, which means he doesn't feel any remorse - killers a lot of time strangle their victims from behind because they fell bad about it, they don't want to see the victim's face. He doesn't care, he probably thinks they deserve to die, and he wants to watch them die, which means this is personal to him."  
  
"So basically we're dealing with a total psycho" Erik said as he entered the room "No signs of forced entry here too"  
  
The whole team became quiet, with out even thinking about it they all turned to watch Horatio who was still standing quietly by the window, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"A day apart" He mumbled "Our killer is getting cocky"  
  
"And sloppy" Alexx suddenly added "I've got some scrapings under the finger nails" she used a pair of tweezers to get the small pieces of skin into a plastic evidence bag and handed it over to Speed "You put up quite a fight didn't you sweetheart?" she caressed the victim's hair.  
  
"I'll get this to the lab, analyze it" Speed announced and turned to leave  
  
CSI DNA LAB - 2 HOURS LATER  
  
"Hey Speed" Jamie greeted as she entered the lab "did you get anything off the skin scrapings?"  
  
"Would everyone just stop rushing me?" He said with slight irritation "Horatio has been here 5 times in the last 2 hours asking me the exact same question, I'm not performing magic here people"  
  
Jamie remained silent at his sudden out burst and for a few seconds the two of them just stared at each other until Jamie finally spoke "Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah" He smiled sheepishly and smiled a little "Sorry"  
  
"No sweat" she shrugged "We had a guy in the bureau that used to carry around boxing gloves in his kit, every time he got frustrated he's find something and just punch the hell out of it, trees, walls what ever"  
  
Speed nodded and got turned back to his microscope "take a look at this" He indicated and Jamie leaned over the other microscope to take a look "I've ran this analysis three times and something is just not right - there's either something wrong with this DNA sample or there's something wrong with this guy's DNA"  
  
"Well, you could say that" Jamie lifted her head as a smirk came on her face "Our guy has a genetic variation, a very common one in fact"  
  
"Can you tell what it is?"  
  
"Speed my dear, our killer is an albino" 


	6. It's all relative

Hey everyone - I don't know them I don't own them. yada, yada, yada - you know the rest  
  
Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing - this story is almost at the end - but fear not - I already have the next episode of this series running in my head and I will be posting it right after I finish this one!  
  
Enjoy!  
Part 5  
  
"Well, this guy isn't an albino" Calleigh stated the obvious as the four young CSI's watched the old cable technician being led into the interrogation room by the police detectives. He was in his fifties, with dark hair and brown eyes, he wore a dirty overall with the Blue Star logo on the dash. As the cops led him in he stood nervously in the middle of the room for a few seconds, checking his surroundings. Erik watched him carefully - looking for any signs of the monster they were looking for, he knew that his team mates were doing the same.  
  
They were not naive, after a few years in their job they knew better than to expect evil to manifest itself in a person's outside appearance. They knew the profiles, and the statistics - that most killers were ordinary people, who looked and talked just like anyone else. But for some reason they still wished the "bad guys" would look a little less normal, a little less...human.  
  
"Jamie, Erik" Horatio drew their attention as he entered the room "they're bringing in the truck, I want you to go over it"  
  
"You already got a warrant for the car?" Erik asked in surprise  
  
"Only thing good about a serial killer on the loose" Jamie said bitterly "they make every DA much more cooperative". She knew that from her work over the years, every DA with a little ambition wished to be the one who sends a serial killer to the chair. Nothing like a well publicized case and multiple victims to shoot up someone's career.  
  
Speed joined Horatio and they both entered the interrogation room, while Erik, Jamie and Calleigh lingered behind the glass door and watched for a few more minutes before turning away and going back to their work.  
  
Erik and Jamie went down to the garage where the Blue Star truck was already waiting for them. They took their flash lights and started collecting samples from the exterior of the truck. Mud samples, dirt stains and tire imprints were all carefully marked and tagged 20 minutes later they finally opened the door and moved inside.  
  
"Take a deep breath" Jamie instructed as soon as they opened the front doors "Can you smell it?"  
  
"Ammonia" Erik nodded as soon as the scent hit him and looked around "this car is way too clean for a cable technician"  
  
"Definitely our killer" Jamie agreed as she sprayed the passenger seat for traces of blood  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Erik directed his flashlight at the steering wheel where a small contraption was attached. It was a small knob like handle hooked to the upper section of the steering wheel.  
  
"It's for handicaps, it helps them steer" Jamie shrugged  
  
"But our guy isn't handicapped" Erik frowned  
  
A series of images started flashing through Jamie's mind. Donovan as they brought him in, Donovan sitting at the table in the interrogation room rubbing his wrists, taking his hands off the table as soon as Horatio and Speed entered the room and finally the knob on the steering wheel.  
  
"Shit!" She exclaimed as she climbed out of the car and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Erik yelled after her, but she didn't reply. She climbed up the stairs heading straight to the interrogation room and opened the door much to Horatio's surprise. He was about to inquire as to the meaning of the rude interruption when he noticed the look on her face and her shortness of breath. He recognized that look - it meant they were on to something! . He walked over with a questioning look and Jamie leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
  
Horatio lowered his head and his a small smile, marveling at Jamie's keen sense of observation. He discovered long ago what was Jamie's secret for being a genius - a complete and perfect photographic memory. Jamie was one of those rare people who could leaf through a book for less than a minute and then recite it by heart - simply reading it from the image in her head. Everything she ever read, everything she ever saw, whether it be a report, a person or a movement was automatically stored in her mind.  
  
"Mr. Donovan" Horatio opened slowly "Is there something wrong with your wrists?"  
  
"No, not really" the man shrugged "Just some stiffness" Jamie noticed with satisfaction that he was absently rubbing his wrists again, stopping abruptly as soon as Horatio asked that last question. Now his hands were once again tucked safely under the table.  
  
"But it's more than a little stiffness isn't it Mr. Donovan?" Horatio insisted and leaned on the table, looking the man straight in the eye "You have arthritis don't you Mr. Donovan?"  
  
The man lowered his gaze, staring at the table. His silence confirmed Jamie's suspicion.  
  
"So I'm thinking, installing cables involves manual labor, using a screw driver, a lot of fine tuning" Horatio continued gently "You can't do that anymore can you?"  
  
"I can't loose my job" The man whispered "I just can't"  
  
Horatio nodded just as Speed came and knocked on the glass door  
  
"What have you got?" Horatio asked as soon as he and Jamie stepped out of the room  
  
"I tested the DNA sample Donovan gave us a few minutes ago against the DNA from the crime scene"  
  
"He's not albino, we already know it isn't a match" Jamie interrupted  
  
"Not a complete match!" Speed replied in a victorious tone and handed them a paper containing the test results  
  
"A relative" Horatio said concluded "Our killer and Mr. Donovan are related" 


	7. Aftermath

Ok - here it is the final part of this episode Chapter 2 will be up shortly - maybe even tomorrow so let me know what you think! I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it!  
  
LOVE Black Raven  
  
Disclaimer - don't own them, don't know who does.. Only Jamie Sullivan is mine and you're free to steal her anytime (just let me know)  
  
Part 6  
  
"So Craig Donovan works for the cable company, his getting old can't do his job anymore but he isn't eligible for pension just yet..." Speed started summing everything up  
  
"So he asks someone to help him with the work, someone he knows, a family member" Erik continued  
  
"A nephew to be exact" Calleigh interjected as she entered the room waving a file. She opened it and started reading "Jeremy Donovan, age 32, unemployed. Last place of employment - Woodberrow Chemicals Pesticide company"  
  
"that's where he got the arsenic" Speed interjected  
  
"Two priors for assault and battery" Calleigh continued "Noticeable characteristics: Pigment deficiency syndrome!"  
  
"We got our guy!" Horatio declared to the other four team members in the room "Lets' go"  
  
34 MAPLE STREET - AN HOUR LATER  
  
The members of the CSI team stood quietly outside the building as the SWAT team stormed the residence. When they gave the signal for the all clear Horatio walked in slowly, moving through the apartment until he got to the back room.  
  
The room was white, sterile, and single iron bad standing in the middle covered in white sheets and perfectly made - hospital corners included. There were no pictures on the walls, in fact there was nothing else in the room but books, standing on shelves in perfect order, organized by size. No television, no phone, not even a desk - Horatio noted to himself before he turned his attention to the man in the room.  
  
He was sitting perfectly still on the edge of the bad, unfazed - as if he didn't noticed the 4 man around him aiming automatic weapons at his head. His head was shaved, but the pale almost see through skin, and the clear blue eyes were unmistakable - both natural characteristics of the genetic disease Horatio knew he suffered from.  
  
"Jeremy Donovan?" Horatio inquired when the man nodded he continued "You know why we're here?"  
  
The man's lips turned upward in a slight smile "You are her about those people, the filthy ones. I cleaned them up - it was best for them" he said with perfect ease, his tone calm and monotone.  
  
"You killed them Jeremy" Horatio replied "And it wasn't best for anybody"  
  
The man didn't respond in any way, he continued sitting there, the smile still o his face. Horatio held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning to one of the detectives and nodding. Two police officers then moved forward and tried to get Jeremy to his feet and arrest him. That was what finally triggered a reaction from the man.  
  
"Don't touch me! I don't like to be touched!" He screamed trying to avoid the officer's hands "I have to stay clean, I can't be touched, I have to stay away from the bacteria!" He turned to Horatio "I have to stay here, I have to stay where it's clean!"  
  
"You're going to jail Jeremy" Horatio said coldly "but I'm sure they'll clean up your cell especially for you!" he finished sarcastically, putting his sunglasses back on he walked out and joined his team - the five of them watching together as Jeremy Donovan was led out side, still struggling to brake free for the officer's "Dirty" grasp.  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
"I'm glad this case is over" Calleigh stated "I swear I'm never cleaning my apartment again"  
  
The four of them - Erik, Speed, Jamie and her - were sitting around the large table, each one completing his final report for the Donovan file. It was routine - every team member that worked the case had to fill a report of the events and the evidence, the reports along with the box of tagged and marked evidence went to the DA, to be used in the trial.  
  
"I'll never understand what makes a guy get like this" Erik shook his head, biting at his pencil.  
  
"I took a look at his complete file" Jamie shrugged "I heard of these things before. Apparently his mother kept telling him that his condition made it more likely for him to catch a disease, always yelled at him to be clean cause his health depended on it. He grew up thinking dirt can kill him"  
  
"I don't know" Erik shook his head "I mean, yeah I know parents can mess up their kids, but do you really think it was his mother's fault the things he did?"  
  
"Probably not" Calleigh shrugged "She thought she was teaching her son to be clean, she had no idea what it would do to him. Her intentions were good"  
  
"The best of intentions..." Speed said  
  
As they all continued to go over their reports, Jamie lifted her head and saw Horatio going up the stairs and into his office on the upper level. She got up and went after him, entering his office and closing the door behind her.  
  
"good case" She stated as she sat down in front of him  
  
"you did good work" He nodded, leaning back in his chair  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you'd be a little short staffed when I leave"  
  
"Jamie, this is local, you're over there with the big boys, the elite. You worked hard to get there and this, this would be a step down for you. I can't ask you to stay" he sighed  
  
"You're not asking me - I'm asking you. H, I love my job, you know I do, but I hate working for a boss that I don't even respect, working with men twice my age who think they're better than me and have half my brain. I hate not being in the same place for more than a week at a time and not having a day off for the last two and a half years. I need something different, something more stable." She paused for a second, giving him the chance to contemplate on her words "Can I work for you?"  
  
He looked at her a smiled "Welcome to the team!" 


	8. Stay tuned

Hello people - the next chapter of this series is up "CSI Miami: A family thing" Check it out.. 


End file.
